Selfishness
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Somewhat of a Loud House/Kingdom Hearts crossover, but not quite. A glimpse into Lacy’s training to hone her darkness while Lynn still forbid her daughter from using it.


Lacy had as of recently started her secret training under Haiku alongside Lupa and Charon, at eight years old. User Haiku's teachings, Lacy was to hone and grow her darkness, all without Lynn finding out, as the older woman was blinded by her paranoia that Lacy's darkness would "corrupt" her. Haiku assured her best friend's niece that Lynn wouldn't find out about Lacy using her darkness as long as she didn't do something stupid that would reveal everything to her mother.

In the end, though, giving herself over to the darkness, even just somewhat, ended up being harder than Lacy thought it would be. While Lupa excelled in her training to use dark magic, with light magic training coming later, and Charon also did fairly well, Lacy struggled to properly tap into and control her darkness, the eight year old whitenette girl most of the time losing total control and having to be forced down to the ground and restrained by Haiku until she could get Lacy's body to stop expelling darkness at such dangerous levels. But since Lacy had been the one to agree to all this, after Lucy had gone against Lynn's orders to Lacy by never even tapping into her locked darkness by talking to Haiku and asking if she could teach her niece how to harness her magic, she threw herself into her training to be a good example for her cousin and Haiku's son, the two Lacy noticed had grown very close as of recently.

But it was still too much, though Lacy was loath to let it show.

Lacy hated how cold darkness felt when one used it. If you used it to attack anyone, as she'd learned when she'd sparred with Lupa and Charon, the target would feel like she was freezing them to death. And even though heat hurt, Lacy missed the burning effect of light much more. Sometimes, it was actually hard for Lacy to think back to the perfect relationship she had with her friends and family, but when her mind was clear enough, she was glad that she had her memories. How Lynn would run herself rampant trying to raise Lacy and Lynn III without Francisco's help, even with the help of her brother, sisters, and parents, how Lynn III comforted Lacy after some girls at school had bullied her for her two buck teeth, how Lincoln would spoil his niece whenever Lacy would come over to his and Ronnie Anne's house, and many others. They made Lacy glow, the way a star did, as one was supposed to feel, and made her think she'd maybe made a mistake in giving up on the light so easily. But she knew that she had to resist Lynn's stupid orders and find a way to control her darkness within her, so no matter what, Lacy listened to what Haiku had to teach.

As of now, Lacy was attempting to create a barrier of darkness that would keep her from being harmed by anything, such as an icy feeling, something that felt somewhat ironic to the girl.

"What feeling?" Haiku asked, as she walked over.

Lacy had gone over to the McBrides residence, as Haiku had moved into it with Clyde after they'd gotten married. It was there that Lacy, Lupa, and Charon would practice together. However, Lacy was the only one there, as the other two kids had gone out with Claudia, Ronaldo, Linka, Liby, and Lane. Haiku walked over to inspect Lacy's form, staring down at the child.

"What do you think of when you draw upon the power of darkness, Lacy?" Haiku asked.

Lacy was silent for a minute.

"Selfishness." Lacy replied.

Some hair fell loose from the ponytail that Lynn had put it into earlier in the day, and it landed on her face.

"…Mom's selfishness when she told me I couldn't use my powers. And for...Dad... abandoning Lynn and me because of me... and me dreaming of disobeying my perfect mother for something 'better'. Not even caring how it would hurt her." Lacy explained.

Haiku faced the child, without moving or saying anything.

"Lacy, I think you should go back to the light." Haiku said out of the blue, just like that.

Lacy knew that Haiku sometimes used reverse psychology to get her, Lupa, or Charon to do what she wanted them to do, but this time, the Goth woman actually meant it. And it completely took Lacy aback.

"But... don't I need to train and control my powers? My darkness?" Lacy asked helplessly.

To have Haiku hinting that what she was doing was now wrong, she didn't know what to do. Seeming in deep thought about the words she had just said herself, Haiku finally spoke up.

"Then I guess for now... just do what you think is best, Lacy." Haiku replied.

And so Lacy did. And since she hated quitting anything and felt like she was falling short, the child threw herself even further and nearly submitted to the darkness completely.

It would be one of the greatest mistakes she had ever made.


End file.
